Promiscuous
by OliviaaaMay
Summary: Hey my lemony lovers...so this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please go easy on me! Multi-chapter story that CONTAINS LOTS AND LOTS OF DELENA SMUT...just to warn you. (; XXXXXXXXXXX Elena and Damon are two strangers who meet at a club one night and instantly hit it off, but it's just a one night fling, right? Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Damon POV

I pushed my way through the web of people tangled together on the dance floor, finally making my way past the grinding bodies of my favourite club. I sat down in a plush, leather seat at the bar before signalling the bartender with a swift flick of the wrist. _Who's this? _I thought. He wasn't the usual guy, Toby. This man, or should I say boy, had mousy brown hair and pimples covering his face. He looked like a teenager, not even old enough to be working in a place like this. He clumsily made his way over to my side of the bar, wearing a goofy smile on his sweaty face.

"Hey what can I get you?" The new kid asked distractedly, looking over my shoulder at something, his mouth hanging open in awe. _Probably the sex show on the dance floor, bet he's never seen anything so 'rated m'. _I snickered at my own joke, before returning my ice cold stare to the bartender, who still wasn't paying much attention. I coughed loudly to make him notice me but still no luck. _Fucking hell. What is wrong with this guy? _I didn't have very much patience anyway but today had been particularly uneventful and this _boy _was really starting to get on my fucking nerves. Just as I was about to stand up and scream in the face of the spotty freak who hadn't hit puberty yet, I was halted by another voice. I felt the heat of another body first behind me, and then beside me but I didn't dare look. The kid looked like he was about to faint and I angrily turned to the idiot who'd prevented me from ordering my much-needed glass of bourbon. I froze. My god, was she a vision. My eyes landed at her feet, where she wore a pair of black, fuck me heels that turned me on to no end. _Wait…what the fuck? Since when did I get horny over a girls' feet? _ Nevertheless, I couldn't stop myself and I continued the torturous journey up her tanned and long legs. Shit, I was already imagining them wrapped tightly around my waist in the throes of passion and my jeans tightened in conclusion. Her dress was a blood red bodycon, which clung to her ridiculously perfect curves like a second skin and ended above mid-thigh. It had a low-cut v-neck that showed off a large amount of cleavage, almost making me drool. My gaze travelled further up the tantalizingly thin column of her neck before locking onto her face. _Could she be any more perfect? _Her long, chocolate brown hair curtained her heart-shaped face with bouncy curls that I just wanted to run my fingers through. Her large, doe eyes glinted mischievously and her full, red lips were pulled into a seductive smirk as she lazily smiled invitingly at the bartender. Her sickly sweet voice pulled me out of my appraisal.

"Bourbon on the rocks please and…"she turned to look at me and asked me what I wanted.

"I'll have the same, thanks." I muttered once I'd gained my composure, but even my voice sounded croaky to myself. I cursed under my breath. She gazed knowingly at me, before turning to the teen at the bar. He returned with two glasses of my favourite whiskey, his hands shaking uncontrollably and for the first time I actually felt sorry for the kid. He was a quivering mess of nerves. Shaking the thoughts away, I looked over at the beautiful creature sitting next to me, to find her already staring questioningly at me. The way her eyes peered into my soul unnerved me, until I remembered myself and broke our staring competition by speaking up. I turned up the charm and shot her a dazzling smile. It's true that I was familiar with the ladies.

"So thanks for the drink, I guess and who might you be sweetheart?" I asked her purposefully. She giggled at me like a schoolgirl and I caught myself chuckling on with her.

She placed her dainty hand out towards me. "I'm Elena." She drawled in her honey rich voice that did things to my libido. I took her hand carefully into my own and placed a chaste kiss on her hand, lingering at her soft skin for a beat longer than necessary but I just couldn't stop myself. Reluctantly, I released her and peaked up at her faultless face. Her plump, bottom lip was trapped between her pearly white teeth and I instantly hardened more at the vision of my dick sliding in and out of the hot cavern of her mouth. I held in the groan and was luckily pulled out of my dirty thoughts by the sound of her speaking to me again.

"So what's your name, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?" She laughed again, and I hate to admit it, but I loved her playful and taunting way of speech. She looked up at me expectantly from beneath her lashes and I just about held in another moan.

"The name's Damon. Damon Salvatore. "I told her cheekily, watching as she failed to hide her amusement at my James Bond reference.

Suddenly, she leaned up on the bar, and the view of her breasts pushed up deliciously immediately caught the bartender's attention. He hurried over quickly, almost tripping over his own feet and stuttered out nervously, "Umm.. h-how can I…err, help y-y-you?" I scoffed at his inability to string together a simple sentence and Elena winked at me sexily, successfully shutting me up.

"Hmmm…I'll have 6 shots of tequila please?" She purred.

"S-sure, y-yeah of c-c-course." The schoolboy stammered and handed Elena her order.

"So, who are they for princess?" I smirked as she glared at me feistily.

"The name's Elena." She corrected me immediately and the corners of my lips lifted at her fire. "Oh and you're sharing these with me. Let's get this party started…"

"Now you're talking…I definitely like the sound of that." I chuckled and downed shot after shot in time with the incredible woman to my left.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just about three o'clock in the morning and Elena and I had been gulping down shots for the best part of two hours. I had actually lost count of how much alcohol we had consumed but all I knew was that Elena was completely smashed and I wasn't too far behind. Liquor wasn't the only thing I was drunk on right now…

Elena was perched happily on my lap, with her long legs wrapped securely around me and her core in direct contact with the raging hard-on straining painfully at my jeans zipper. All I wanted was to be buried to the hilt inside her silken folds but I wasn't that far gone. A small part of my brain was still aware that we were out in the open and anyone could see us, however I was seriously tempted to ignore that rational part of my brain and fuck her senseless. Right here, right now. Just then Elena laughed and I felt her breath on the exposed part of my neck, causing a break out of goose bumps across my flesh. Her dress had ridden up and the sight of her black, lacy panties made me let out a primal growl. She leaned in to my ear, her boobs crushing against my chest and whispered in a sultry voice; "Oh my god…you're so big and hard. I just want your thick cock plunging inside of my tight, wet pussy." A loud groan escaped my lips and she laughed breathlessly in my ear. My hips bucked involuntarily and we both moaned in unison at the delicious friction. Fuck, I had never been so hard in all my life and I'd had a lot more than my fair share of sex, to be honest.

"I'd be happy to comply with these wishes." I murmured, a throaty groan rumbling from my throat as her tongue darted into my ear. She swirled it around teasing me before biting softly at my lobe. _Shit. _That talented tongue of hers carried on its journey across my jaw, before trailing down to my neck and sucking on my pulse point. _That's it, I can't take it anymore. _I yanked her head up from my marked neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. She tasted like strawberries and it's exactly what I'd been craving for so long, in fact better. Her soft lips were moving furiously against mine as our tongues battled for dominance in a desperate dance of passion. Elena mewled against my mouth as I sucked on her tongue, grinding down on me as I did so. Our hips were gyrating at their own accord and I knew I would come any second. She bit my bottom lip and jumped down to the floor on her feet. I was dumbfounded at how she could have so much grace when she was this wasted but that thought flew from my mind when she held out her hand to me, a naughty smile crossing those sinful lips.

I instantly placed my hand into hers and allowed myself to be dragged through the mass of bodies in the club and pushed aggressively onto a comfy seat in one of the many booths at the back of this place. If anything I was more turned on by her violent actions and elated that this was actually happening. Elena swiftly popped the button on my jeans and yanked down the zipper, my cock finally springing free. I moaned as her fingers wrapped around me firmly and pumped up and down in time with the beat of the music booming from the speakers. She smirked and straddled my hips. I practically ripped her panties from her body and she positioned herself right above my ridiculously hard dick, before lowering herself down onto me so I filled her completely. I'm pretty sure we both let out a scream of ecstasy from being joined together. _Oh my fucking god, she's so tight. _We were a perfect fit and I groaned when she began to move up and down slowly at first and then picking up speed, bouncing on top of me. Elena squealed as I thrust upwards roughly, penetrating deeper and deeper each time. I flipped us over and fucked her harder, groaning as she widened her legs further and dug her heels into my ass, effectively pushing me further inside her. She arched back against me, our moans mingling together and the sound of slapping flesh filling the air.

"Oh god…oh god…OH GOD! DAMON YES, RIGHT THERE!" She yelled and I captured her lips in a heated kiss, before placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and sucking her pulse point. Her walls tightened around me even further and I cried out loudly.

"OH FUCK ELENA! I'M GONNA COME!" I knew she was close as her walls fluttered around me; I was standing on the edge of oblivion. We shouted each other's names as we came together and she squeezed me tightly, milking me dry. The pleasure was so great and white light flashed behind my eyes. That was the best sex I had ever experienced, I was almost knocked out from the intensity. I was still seated inside her snugly and Elena looked up at me dazed, before a furious voice broke through my Elena-filled haze of bliss.

"ELENA? OH FUCKING HELL!" A high voice screeched.

"Caroline?"


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline POV

I was dancing with some random dude on the dance floor but I wasn't really interested, I'm never really interested. _Where in God's name is Elena? _I contemplated a few sensible answers, trying to convince myself that she'd be fine. However, I knew for sure, as her best friend, that she had a serious wild streak and always got in some kind of trouble; especially when we went out. I think back to last year when it had been Klaus' sixteenth birthday and we all flew over to his beach house in Hawaii. God, that place was A-MAZ-ING! And Elena and I were obviously dressed to impress, but of course she always gets noticed wherever she goes and this time was no different. I was utterly envious of her natural beauty. _Ugh, it's just not fair. _She was literally perfect in every way: sporty, funny, intelligent and, of course, insanely gorgeous. I found myself almost turning green with jealously but managed to pull myself from my own feelings right now with the familiar _"God, it's your best friend…deal with it," _and plunge back into silent reminiscing.

So, we were all extremely drunk because that's the whole point in parties, right? And I swear everyone was high as fuck by now because of the special 'weed brownies' Tyler had decided to bring along with him. I was stumbling around, looking for my shoes, when I heard the unmistakeable sound of my best friend's tinkering laugh echoing from one of the back rooms; Klaus' to be exact. I shoved open the door quickly and almost choked on my own tongue when I saw what had been going on. Clothes were thrown carelessly around the ridiculously large room and Elena was lying down in the middle of a circle of guys in nothing but a white thong. They were all licking cream off of her exposed body, and I just managed to realise that they were butt-naked! Shocked, I made some kind of choking sound and stumbled over my words, muttering a rushed apology and rushing out of the room, before immediately running into a rock hard chest. I looked up. Klaus himself.

"Oh umm… hey, so I don't think you wanna' go in there." I managed to get out, after scanning over his outrageous abs and forcing my eyes up to his face.

He smirked down at me. "And why is that?"

"They're all like licking cream off Elena and…well…" I trailed off.

"Believe me; I definitely want to go in there, sweet Caroline." He answered in his sexy, British accent. He held up the can of whipped cream in his right hand and held it out to me. I gasped. "Want some?" He chuckled and I flushed bright red, before storming away angrily and taking a rather large swig from the red, plastic cup sat on the side, full of an indistinguishable liquid. As long as it got me drunk, I just didn't care.

******END OF FLASHBACK******

After rehashing that particular event, and there had been much worse, I pushed the over-excited guy away from me and shoved my way through the crowd. Hurriedly, I reached the bar, where I'd left Elena at the start of the night just to catch her moving swiftly in the opposite direction to me, tugging on the hand of some seriously hot guy. _Jesus Christ. _She'd scored with that one; he looked like an absolute sex god. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and hastily made my way back to the sea of bodies, until I was blocked by some dick in my way.

"Oh it's you. Where did you run off to, babe?" Ugh, it was that boy I'd been dancing with… couldn't he just leave me the fuck alone?

"Move out of the way asshole, I'm not in the mood. I've gotta' be somewhere…pronto." I replied, starting to get pissed off with his persistence. He chuckled cruelly and grabbed my arm in a death grip, attempting to yank me towards the outside door. I saw red and before he could utter another word, I'd kicked him straight in the groin and left him crouching on the floor in pain, storming off in the direction I saw Elena and Mystery Guy go in. _Can't a guy take a hint? No, not in this place. _I answered myself and grew increasingly worried about what that guy was doing to her right now. She was clearly drunk and the thought of someone taking advantage of my friend made my blood boil with rage. I didn't deal well with anger, as you've probably gathered, and tended to result to violence in most cases. I really was trying to calm down my temper but it was really hard when I was panicked at the same time. Honestly, I wish I could have ripped that guy's balls off, he obviously wasn't a nice person and I felt disgusted by the way he groped me all night and then decided he'd use force if I didn't comply so easily with his demands. _Oh hell no! _Say hello to champion black belt ninja of Mystic Falls High right here. Exactly, I had skills. I laughed subconsciously at my thoughts, succeeding with a cool exterior on the outside, but inwardly shitting myself. I desperately didn't want the same thing to happen to Elena that happened to me. A blood-curdling shiver vibrated down my spine and I fought back tears at the horrifying memories, before halting at a booth at the back and letting out a shriek!

There Elena was lying, her dress had ridden up to her waist and Mr Mystery Sex God was lying on top of her. They both wore equally matching satisfied smiles across their faces and I finally decided I should do something before they started going at round two.

"ELENA? OH FUCKING HELL!" My voice even sounded several octaves higher to myself. I stared at Elena as she turned to watch me dreamily.

"Caroline?"


End file.
